Kitty's Courage
by XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX
Summary: Kitty has a secret, and Kurt takes it apon himself to find out. Songfic to Courage by Superchick, based slightly off a youtube video. First time in XME. Slight Kurtty. Please R&R!


AN: Hiya, This is my first X-Men Evolution fic. So um. if you could, would you like tell me how the accents are, that'd be super! Anyway, I own nothing and hope you enjoy.

And now the diclamer I almost always forget! **I do not own the song or X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I told another lie today, and I got through this day. No one saw through my games._

_I know the right words to say…_

Kitty walked down the stairs to Scott's car. She didn't know why she was going to this party. "Hey Keety!" Kurt greeted cheerfully. The brunet just smiled and waved in return. She phased through the car door and sat next to Kurt. This was going to be a long night.

_Like "I don't feel well"_

_"I ate before I came"_

Kitty sat on the couch alone well everyone else chatted away. "Keety, vhy aren't you eating?" She looked up and saw Kurt standing in front of her. "I don't, like, feel well." She stated simply. Kurt frowned but, he knew he wouldn't get anything else out of her, so he walked away.

_Then someone tells me how good I look_

_And for a moment_

_For a moment I am happy_

Kitty decided to stretch her legs, so she walked over to the table that was filled with food. She felt her stomach growl. "Hey," a voice came from behind her. She turned around to find Amara behind her. "Hey." Kitty replied. "That dress looks great on you; I don't think I could pull it off." The other girl said. "Like, thanks but I think you could pull it off so much better than I can." Kitty replied with a smile on her face.

_But when I'm alone_

_No one hears me cry_

The brunet girl walked to the bathroom and locked the door; Kitty looked into the mirror with a frown. She felt tears come to her eyes and let them roll down as she sobbed. "Like, why can't I be as pretty as Jean or Rogue?" She asked looking to the ceiling with the tears rolling down her cheeks.

_I need you to know_

_I'm not through the night_

_Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light_

_I need you to know_

_That we'll be okay_

_Together we can make it through another day_

Kitty walked out of the bathroom after drying her eyes and redoing her make-up. "Hey Kätzchen!" Kurt called over to her and she smiled. "I've been looking for you everyvhere." He told her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Really?" She asked looking at the hologram hiding her fuzzy blue friend. "Of course. It got boring without you." He grinned showing his pointed teeth that the hologram didn't hide. 'Maybe I can try eating something small, for Kurt.' She thought allowing herself to be pulled along by Kurt.

_I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful_

_The day I chose not to eat_

_What I do know is how I changed my life forever_

_I know I should know better_

Kitty woke up the next day in her and Rogues' room alone. She climbed out of bed and into the bathroom. Standing in front of the full sized mirror she lifted up her shirt a little and looked at herself. 'Why am I so fat?' she questioned herself and dropped the hem of her shirt. She grabbed her tooth brush and shoved the end down her throat and bent over the toilet. "Kitty?" She herd Rouges voice through the bathroom door and coughed the last of the puke out of her throat. "Yeah?" She called to the other girl. "Hurry up before ya're late for school." And with that the other girl walked out the door, leaving Kitty alone in the bathroom.

_There are days when I'm okay_

_And for a moment_

_For a moment I find hope_

Kitty walked down the stairs after getting dressed. She guessed she missed Scott's carpool because she only found Kurt waiting for her, like always. "Vell, somevone took her sweet time." Kurt joked; standing from the railing he was sitting on and walked over to her. "So, are we, like, going or what?" Kitty asked ignoring the comment. Kurt grabbed her arm and teleported them to the basement in the school. They always did this when they were going to be late. "Shall we?" he asked holding his hand out and dipping into a bow. Kitty took his hand laughing. _'This day is going to be okay.' _She thought as the walked up the stairs hand and hand.

_But there are days when I'm not okay_

_And I need your help_

_So I'm letting go_

"Like, catch you later Kurt!" Kitty called over her shoulder and into health a minute before the teacher came in. "Take you're seats kids," She said setting her stuff on her desk and turning to the black board, "Today, we are talking about, eating disorders." She continued writing it on the board. "Now can anyone tell me what the three most common eating disorders are?" she asked and the girl next to Kitty raised her hand. "Yes, Lily?" the teacher pointed to her. "Anorexia, bulimia and, binge eating" Lily stated confidently. "Correct. Does anyone know any other eating disorders?" She had written them all down on the board. One boys hand shot up. "Dillon." The teacher called. "Anorexia athletic, sometimes called compulsive exercise." He answered. This went on for about five minuets. In those five minuets the teacher had written down over eating, night eating, and orthorexia. Now they were discussing how to spot anorexia symptoms. As Kitty wrote all of the symptoms down her eyes widened. 'Oh god, I can't be.' She thought to herself. She decided that no one was going to see this notebook, ever.

_I need you to know_

_I'm not through the night_

_Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light_

_I need you to know_

_That we'll be okay_

_Together we can make it through another day_

The bell for the last class rang and all the students ran from the class room except for Kitty, who walked to the door slowly. She couldn't believe that she forgot what anorexia was. "Kätzchen, are you feeling alvright?" She looked up to see Kurt walking towards her. She nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm, like, just a little dazed." She answered and fell into step with him. "Are you sure? You look like you've zeen a ghost or somezing." He told her staring into her eyes. "Look Kurt, I, like, already told you. I'm just dazed" she replied a bit angrily. They walked in silence all the way to Scotts' car.

* * *

"Guys, I'm vorried about Keety. She hasn't been eating much, und, she looks really sick lately. I just know somezing ist wrong." Kurt said to the two boys next to him. "Look Kurt, if something is wrong, Kitty will tell us herself." Scot said not looking up from his homework. "Yeah, and besides, if K-girl won't tell us we can have Rouge just give her a tap and we have our answer" Evan said flipping through shows on trying to find something to watch. "Wenn du so sagst" Kurt said flopping down on the couch next to Evan.

_You should know you're not on your own_

_These secrets are walls that keep us alone_

_I don't know when but I know now_

_Together we'll make it through somehow_

_Together we'll make it through somehow_

Kurt bamfed into Kitty and Rouges' room which was empty of both girls. He walked over to Kitty's' bed and sat down."Now, vhat I need is Keety's diary. If I vas her vhere vould I hide it?" He asked to himself. Getting up he moved pillow after pillow and found nothing. He sighed and got down on his hands and knees. "Aha!" He exclaimed, pulling a pink and purple book that read 'Diary' in loopy silver lettering, and no lock. He grinned to himself and bamfed out of the room.

* * *

"Wow," Evan exclaimed, "Really, our little Kitty's anorexic?" he looked at Kurt in disbelief as he nodded. "Ja, it's been going on for a month." Kurt sighed looking at the floor. "We need an Intervention." Evan said confidently.

_I need you to know_

_I'm not through the night_

_Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light_

_I need you to know_

_That we'll be okay_

_Together we can make it through another day_

Kitty was walking up to her room slowly. She felt like a mess, hell, she was a mess. She opened the door with a sigh. "Kitty, we know what's going on." Jeans voice confronted her. "Wha…?" She heard a soft 'bamf' and the door close behind her. "Keety, we know vhat you're doing to yourself," Kurt said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Wh-what do you, like, mean, d-doing to myself?" Kitty stammered. Evan took her diary off her bed. "Ye-you read m-my diary?" They all nodded and her eyes filled with tears. "Kitty, we're all you're friends here; we'll help you get through this." Scott told her soothingly. Kitty finally broke down sobbing. "Like, what's wrong with me?" She cried into Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

A few months after that Kitty was back to her normal cheerful self. The doctor said she was lucky; she hadn't done it often, so any health problems weren't too bad.

_And I made through this. And it's all thanks to my friends._

_XOXO Shadowcat_


End file.
